


Majestic 12

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Elliott Gussman is so precious, Funny, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Diego Hargreeves, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Elliott tries to find information about the Majestic 12 to help the siblings.Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 12 - Majestic 12
Relationships: Elliott Gussman & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Elliott Gussman
Series: TUActober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Majestic 12

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have tried to research a little bit about Majestic 12 to write this...  
> If you're following this series and looking for the prompt for Day 11, you can find [my video edit on Tumblr.](https://phantomofhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/631693229786628096/tuactober-day-11-outfits-soi-had-a-few#notes)

“Elliott, what are you doing?”, Diego asked, looking at the mess in the living room. Of course, it was usual to see a lot of old newspapers, photographs and documents thrown in a table at the corner, but the room was even messier now.

“Oh, nothing too serious”, Elliott said shrugging his shoulders. Diego only crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue. “It’s only that I saw all of you talking about that event at the Mexican Consulate and Majestic 12 and I decided to take a look at some of the things I have here, just in case if there’s anything that could help all of you, you know? And you won’t believe what I found here!”

“Ok, man, but…”

“Look at this! I got a list with possible members of the group! I’m not sure for how long I have kept this, but it can still be useful!” he said, pulling some old papers from one of the folders and nearly dropping everything else to the floor. Diego tried to help him get the papers, but Elliott just motioned that it was ok.

Diego just stood there looking at Elliott running around getting old newspapers and occasionally talking to himself. He knew it would be useless trying to tell him to stop, so he just sat down in a chair and looked while he was going through papers in another folder.

“I found it! A list with all the possible members of the group!”

“There’s only one that we are actually interested in…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but hear me out: Einstein could be part of the group! How exciting is that? Can you imagine a group like this, studying UFOs with a mind like Einstein on their side? Can you imagine all the discoveries they could do? Ah, that’s amazing!”

Diego couldn’t hold back a chuckle seeing Elliott’s excitement. He knew they couldn’t tell much about their plan to him and taking him to the Consulate with them would never be a possibility, but it didn’t stop him considering how funny it was to see Elliott’s reaction to all of that.

“Oh, look at this list! Engineers, scientists, inventors...so many members! No wonder we don’t have many details about this group, so many smart minds in the same place!” 

It was at this moment that Five walked in with a mug filled with coffee. He looked around with a confused face, turning to Diego who didn’t say anything. 

“What’s going on?”, Five asked before sipping his coffee. Elliott who was looking at 3 different newspapers at the same time seemed to not realize Five was standing there.

“Elliott is trying to get more information about the Majestic 12 to help us at the Consulate”, Diego explained. Five only furrowed his brows while drinking this coffee again still studying Elliott who finally realized Five was there.

“Ah, I was just telling Diego that Einstein seems to be a part of the group! How exciting is that?!”, he said with a huge smile.

“Fantastic, I assume”, Five said while trying to force a grin. “But, not very helpful for us at the moment. Have you seen anything about a certain Reginald Hargreeves in your list with names?”

“No, I didn’t see anything about this name so far”, Elliott said, suddenly seeming sad. “it all goes back to aliens, I know I have some files about UFOs around there…”

Elliott walked out of the living room looking for his folder and Diego turned to Five with a cold stare.

“Out with it, Diego!”

“Just let Elliott keep himself busy with something, it’s a hobby for him.”

“Sure! Just wait until I tell him about the theories of aliens using human bodies to disguise themselves or…”

“Don’t you dare!”, Diego said pointing a knife to Five who just drank his coffee ignoring Diego’s reaction.


End file.
